markgoodsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Family Feud (1999)
This is chronicling the current version of Feud. Game format Main Game Face-Off At the beginning of each round, two members of each family come up to the main podium and play a mini-round for control of the question called "Face-Off". The host announced how many answers are on the board (which are always in order based on popularity), and then read a survey question and the first player to buzz-in gets to answer. The player to give the number one answer or have his/her answer be higher than the other player's answer won control. In case of a tie (both answers with the same number of people who gave it) the player who answered first won control. If neither player gave an answer on the board, the players at the main podiums get a chance to answer for control. For time reasons, during Louie Anderson's & (some of) Steve Harvey's tenure, if neither player's answer was on the board the question was thrown out, and a new one was played. The player that won the Face-Off has a decision to either let his/her family play the question or pass the question to their opponents. Main Question The family that won the face-off earns control of the question. The controlling family's job is to reveal the remaining answers hidden on the board with each correct answer adding points to the bank above the board. The answer's value is determined by how many people who gave it. Each player on the controlling team in turn gave an answer and if the answer he/she gave is correct, it is flipped over and revealed. Revealing all the answers on the board won the round (this is classified as a "Clean Sweep"). Giving a wrong answer at any time earned a strike; getting three strikes (one in the final round from 1999-2003) caused the team to lose control of the question, giving the opposing family a chance to steal by giving one correct answer. A successful steal won the round, but an unsuccessful steal gave the round to the first family. The winners of the round took all the points in the bank plus (from 1999-2003) the value of the correct answer given by the stealing family. Question Values The first few questions had its values be worth the number showing. Later on in the game, the values of all the questions would be doubled (the double value round wasn't available from 1999 to 2003); and still later, the last question of the game would be tripled. Winning The first family to reach a set number of points won the game. For most of this version, the goal is 300 points. From 1999 to 2003 there was no goal; the team with the most points won the game, even though most families in this period reached the goal of 300 points. In addition, there was only one strike for the team in the triple round (round 4). This created a scenario in which a team could give an incorrect answer and still win if there were not enough points in the bank for the other team to win by a successful steal. Other times when an opposing family already had more points than the bank, if a controlling family gave an incorrect answer, the game would automatically end. Bullseye Round & Sudden Death Question For one season during John O'Hurley's tenure, Family Feud instituted a new Bullseye round. This was the round that affected the grand prize for either family if and when they make it to Fast Money. In this round, both families started with a bankroll of $15,000. Five questions were asked to each pair of family members in a Face-Off fashion, and only number one answers counted. The first player to buzz-in with the number one answer added money to their own Fast Money bank; this resulted in a possible win of $30,000. Scoring Here how they scored for each question: Starting in 2003, a new Sudden Death tiebreaker was added. Each time neither family reached 300 points after four questions, the fifth and final question was played as Sudden Death. It is played the same as the Bullseye/Bankroll questions. The final two players played one final Face-off and the first player to buzz-in with the number one answer earned triple value and won the game. When the Bullseye round was re-instituted, the Sudden Death question was played after three questions meaning that fourth players played this question. Fast Money The winning family went on to play Fast Money for a grand cash prize. The winning family chose which two players will play the game. The first family member stood at center stage while the second family member went off stage to a soundproof area. The first player has 20 seconds to answer five Family Feud questions. He/she has to give the most popular answer to each question. When he/she was done, the answers were reveled on a different board followed by the number of people who gave them. After all the answers were revealed and scored, the second player came out and took his/her turn. The second player had 25 seconds to answer the same five questions but with one exception: he/she cannot repeat any of the answers previously given by the first player or a double buzzer will sound, at which point the host says, "Try again." The contestant must give a different answer (the second player will also be charged for similar answers or an answer which fits into the same category as the first player's answer). When the second player was done, his/her answers were revealed and scored. The family wins $5 for each point made in the round, but if the two playing players reached 200 points or more, the family wins the grand cash prize. Grand Cash Prizes The grand cash prizes were different depending on the series: *'1999-2001' - $10,000 *'2001-2009, 2010-present' - $20,000 *'2009-2010' - Up to $30,000 Trivia With the exception of Al Roker, this version went through four different hosts. Merchandise Main Article: Family Feud (1999)/Merchandise Photos Ticket FF103.png Press Ads louie2.jpg feudpromotwo.jpg feudseason2.jpg Hat $T2eC16FHJG!FFm1BTuudBSHPj77PVg~~60_57.JPG 1999-2002 series 185px-Feud_penningtonfrench.jpg 185px-Feud_lewisfreeman.jpg feud8.JPG feud9.JPG 0.jpg 185px-Anderson_Board_1.jpg 185px-Anderson_Board_2.jpg 185px-Anderson_Fast_Money_1.jpg 185px-Anderson_Fast_Money_2.jpg Anderson_Fast_Money.jpg 2002-2005 series 185px-Richard_s_Set.jpg 185px-Karn_Face-Off_1.jpg Karn_Board_1.jpg 185px-Karn_Board_2.jpg 185px-Karn_Board_3.jpg 185px-Karn_Fast_Money_1.jpg 185px-Fast_Money_Win.png 185px-(2005)_200_Points.png 2005-2006 series Karn_Face_Off_(2).jpg Karn_Survey_Board_(2).jpg 5406672423_e5578714d6.jpg Karn_Fast_Money_Board_(2).jpg 185px-Karn Fast Money 2.jpg 2006-2010 series 185px-Feud_nguyensparrow.jpg 185px-O'Hurley_Set.jpg johno.jpg 185px-O'Hurley_Face-Off_1.jpg 185px-3387486277_f33d7fd781_o.jpg O'Hurley_Board.jpg Damily_Feud_O'Hurley_Full_Board.jpg 3078873087_251af0df3a_o.jpg family-feud-2.jpg O'Hurley_Fast_Money_1.jpg O'Hurley_Fast_Money_2.jpg survey-says-600x450.jpg 185px-Img_1138.jpg hqdefault (5).jpg 185px-Bullseye_(O'Hurley)_1.jpg 185px-Bullseye_(O'Hurley)_2.jpg 2010-present series 185px-Harvey_Set.jpg Harvey_Face_Off.jpg Harvey_Board.jpg Ut_HKthATH4eww8X4xMDoxOjBrO-I4W8.jpg 185px-Harvey_Fast_Money.jpg 185px-(2012)_200_Points.png Video See Also Family Feud (1976) Family Feud (1988) Celebrity Family Feud Links Official site Family Feud's Youtube Profile Family Feud ('99) at persontv.com (via Internet Archive) 1999-02 Anderson era site (via Internet Archive) 2002-06 Karn era site (via Internet Archive) Category:Family Feud Category:Game Shows A-M Category:Syndicated Category:1999 Premiere